


与Zen宝的同居日常

by kakakar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakar/pseuds/kakakar
Summary: 之前寫的同居日常文原來想寫長的，結果寫到3的一半就坑了∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿其他地方都删了文，就搬來這兒補放了
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

你的大宝贝柳先生最近有点烦恼。  
其实原因无他，会令Zen先生感到苦恼的不外乎是女朋友、工作。  
他有了你，那么剩下会令他苦闷的就只剩工作了。

真是工作狂啊。

“——我回来啦。”  
Zen的声音从玄关传来的时候，你正在厨房准备晚饭。

自从在派对上公开了恋人的关系后，在Zen的坚持和707的帮忙下你搬进了他那小小的地下室房子，以前独自生活也不觉得地下室是如此拥挤，可能自从你搬进来后，Zen就开始有点嫌弃这个自己当初离家出走租下的这个房子了。  
嫌弃归嫌弃，可是想到每天回到家能看到你的笑颜，狭小的空间充满着你的气息，原来毫无生气的四面墙也因为你的出现添上了温暖——他就觉得自己和你的这一个小家也没有什么不好的。

当然这和他想换一个更大的房子是没有半点冲突的。

Zen放下一身行装，到洗手间里稍稍洗漱了一下，散落的银色长发绑成马尾，将因为你买错尺寸而显得略长的睡衣袖子往上挽了两圈，便急不可耐的走到厨房里，像个无尾熊一般从后环抱着你。  
“甜心，我好想你。”讲这句话的时候他还不忘用脸颊在你颈窝间蹭了蹭，光滑的肌肤上的微小绒毛带来一阵痒意，你笑着躲了躲，却因为被柳先生圈着而无处可逃。  
只好默默接受他在你发顶留下的一个个轻吻。

“我们不是早上才见完吗？”你故作思考的顿了顿，“那也只是相隔了——八个小时而已？”

Zen听着你这语气就心生委屈，什么叫“而已”，八个小时他足够给你亲亲十六遍了（按每半小时计算），而且因为忙于排练他都没时间给你发消息，待到空闲拿手机看时，你已经在聊天室和RFA成员乐不可支的聊上半天。

“我的宝贝都不想我，我在排练时都只顾和别的男人聊天，太伤心了。”柳先生的语气可以说是要多失落有多失落，委屈巴巴得像你之前看到707大神亲自P的猫咪表情包，你甚至怀疑他那双红眸是不是下一秒就会挂上泪花。

真是的。  
明明是RFA的成员，却被这大醋坛子说成是别的男人了，也不知道被济希知道偶像也把自己列入“别的男人”一栏会是什么想法。

“我才伤心呢，原来看到柳先生最近排练得那么辛苦，特意煮的用来补充精力的汤都没有看见，还被某人投诉了。”你撇撇嘴，手上握住的汤勺发出“叮叮当当”的不满声音。

Zen低低的“啊”了一声，煞有其事的靠在你肩膀上往锅子里嗅了嗅，迅速换上讨好的语调在你脖子间撒娇认错：“是我错了！宝贝，不要生气好吗？嗯？”

你还想趁热打铁的敲诈Zen一番，结果刚调头连话都没说出口就被人捏着下巴亲了嘴巴，冷冽的薄荷味在唇瓣相碰间蔓延开来。

“啾。”

犯规了zen宝！


	2. Chapter 2

至于你的大宝贝苦闷的原因，你终于在吃过晚饭后在哄哄亲亲之下问出来了。

是他最近接的一个舞台剧。  
这次他当的是重要角色——一个俊美的吸血鬼。以噬血为生，因为天性善良加喜欢上人类女主角，决心抛弃同伴学习成为“人类”。

是挺老掉牙的情节，但以柳先生的话来说要捉摸男主角的心态变化、和舍弃同类时的内心挣扎才是最困难的。

“啊，这个真的像我们之前看的那个电影，男主角特别帅的。”你被他圈在怀里，盘腿坐在地板上看剧本时这么讲。  
说完又顾及到男朋友的醋劲，马上补上一句：“当然我们Zenny也是帅得——无人能及，当这个角色简直没有半点违和感。”

Zen叹了口气：“要忘了天性把自己当成人类的很困难，也很需要勇气，我觉得我需要些时间才能完全明白到他的转变。”

“要不你把我想象成女主角，代入一下？”你最见不得自己的宝贝那么失落了，于是向他如此建议道，然后便把剧本翻到男主角的噬血天性冒起才想要咬女主角脖子的情节，还特意把散落在背后的长发拨到一旁，露出莹白的颈侧。

你的皮肤白皙，虽然跟天生丽质的柳先生对比起来还是有那么一点点差距，可还是能看到你藏在肌肤下、有规律的在跳动的动脉。

是时时刻刻都在诱惑Zen暴露他口中“野兽”的邪恶果子。

柳先生的红色眼睛顺着你露出来的耳根儿开始往下看，肤色很白，脖颈线条优美，你的睡衣领口有点大，他能看到你突起的锁骨，以及一小片胸前的风光。  
若隐若现的，更是诱人。

Zen受不了“唔”的一声伏到你的肩膀，俊美的脸颊染上绯红，在你腰间的手却是收得更紧了一点。

不要暴露自己的兽性不要暴露不要暴露xN……

久久没等到背后的动静，你疑惑的唤了一声：“Zenny？”

“Biu！”理智线崩掉。

Zen整齐的牙齿咬上你的脖子，小小的一口，你还没感到痛，只知道下一秒被咬的那处肌肤就被温热湿润的触感所包裹，舌尖沿着他那浅浅的咬痕划了一圈，吸吮着。

“都说男人是狼啊，即使面对的我，也太放下戒心了甜心。”

然后就是你被压在地毯上儿童不宜的亲热画面。


End file.
